


Zephyr gets her Wings

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Series: Fink and the Dragon [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon-napped, First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Kidnapped by dragons. Not Zephyr’s idea of a pleasant afternoon.





	Zephyr gets her Wings

Zephyr sees them for the first time up on the cliffs overlooking New Berk. Dark figures diving in and out of the long grass playing. They hear her, and poke their heads up to look. Zephyr’s only seen dragons in paintings. She must’ve startled them, because they take off when they see her and disappear in flashes of fire.

 

* * *

 

 

The dragons are back. Zephyr is sketching the village up on the cliffs again. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been there for, but she’s very careful not to move too much when she realises they’re there.

 

This time there are three of them. The new dragon is white, and doesn’t stay as long as the other two.

 

* * *

 

 

This time Zephyr’s down on the docks waiting for the fishing boats to come in. She’s sat herself on the edge of the pier and is kicking her feet over the water. Something bites her foot. Zephyr leaps into the air screaming. She gathers her courage to look into the water. There are two dark heads poking out of the waves attached to two long dark bodies. They’re not entirely black.

 

This is the closest they’ve ever come.

 

* * *

 

 

When Zephyr finally gets to meet them, it’s in the woods. There is plenty of tree cover for them to hide in. They approach Zephyr with the same caution Zephyr approaches them. But once they get to know her, it changes everything.

 

* * *

 

 

She calls them Snowflake and Snoot, and they’re a nightmare.

 

Zephyr is generally reserved, focused. Down to earth. These dragons are anything but. They want to play all the time. They steal her charcoal, he sketch book, her satchel. They try to coax her into chasing games, into wrestling. Honestly, they’re only cute when they’re sleeping.

 

But for all that, they’re sweet and friendly and so very clever. Zephyr’s books are soon filled with drawings of dragons swimming, dragons napping, dragons grooming.

 

Dragons flying.

 

* * *

 

 

They come and they go as they please. Zephyr will see them every day for a week, and then not for a month. They are, after all, wild.

 

Wild enough to get serious, soft-spoken Zephyr into a lot of trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Snowflake and Snoot kidnap her.

 

She’s getting Snoot to chase reflected lights off her knife, when Snowflake, who was stretching her wings, dives at them and scoops Zephyr up in her claws and carries her of screaming.

 

“No, no no! Get me down from here!”

 

Zephyr is almost sure that Snow understands, but the dragon gurgles at Zephyr and flips Zephyr up into the air. Zephyr flails desperately, but Snoot shoots up from under her, so that she lands on his back.

“Are you dragons normally like this?” She yells, desperately trying to hold on to Snoot’s neck. He just purrs at her, then decided to fold in his wings and drop.

“AAAHHHHhhhhhhhhh”

 

* * *

 

 

They land back on solid ground, and Zephyr slides off of Snowflake’s back. She’s shaking so hard she can’t even stay standing. She eyes up Snoot and Snow, who look back, acting entirely innocent, while she can’t even breath properly. Zephyr scowls.

“You! Both of you! Useless reptiles!”

 

They just laugh.


End file.
